Happy Valentines Day Fenrir
by mrsfenrirgreyback
Summary: Hermione tries to run away, after threatens her death. When he recaptures her, how will she escape to save her own life, and the life of her unborn child? Will Fenrir finally come around?
1. Happy Valentines Day Fenrir

''I hate you'' He growled in my ear.

''I know'' I whisper, tears spilling down my cheeks.

''You are not keeping it, you know'' He ordered forcefully.

''Yes I am, and if you don't let me I will leave''

So he laughed, a deep laugh. Right in my face.

''You can't, you are MY mate. I can track you across the world. I can apparate to where you are. You can't leave me and I won't let you leave. YOU ARE MINE.'' He growled.

''I can, you won't ever see me again and you and your wolf will die without me'' I growled right back.

''If you leave me, I will find you and kill you.'' He promised.

''Then you will die'' I replied.

''I would rather die, than let you have that baby''

''What has MY baby done to you'' I shouted.

''I would be a bigger disgrace than I already am, first I'm mated to a mudblood, then I go and have a child one. My reputation would be destroyed.''

''If all I am is a 'mudblood' to you, then I am leaving''

''Where too huh, all your friends have left you, your parents are dead and you have got no money, wheres a little thing like you going to go.''

''Any place away from you. You however can go to hell.''

''Hermione, you can't leave'' He said forcefully, as if he was trying to convince himself.

''Yes I can. Watch Me!'' I snapped.

''Hermione…'' He roared.

''Happy Valentines Day Fenrir'' I said as I turned my back on my husband and appareted out of my home. He would never again see me, if I had my way.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione apparated to the outskirts of the forest, where she and Fenrir lived, breathless from the screaming match that she had just been involved in. Not only was Hermione Greyback (nee' Granger) feeling breathless, but disgusted, angry and heartbroken, that her husband -and mate- would make her choose between death and him; She felt as if she was torn between breaking down into laughter, or tears, undecided Hermione fell onto the ground hysterically sobbing, when a pop sounded nearby.

She knew, who it was. It could only be her husband. He did tell her -repeatedly- that she couldn't run nor hide, but she had felt over-confident in her magic and convinced herself that she could do the impossible. Although, if she wasn't crying into the wet mud of the forest floor, Hermione would have succeeded, in once again - doing the impossible.

Her sobs didn't lessen, as the crunch of the leaves and the sounds of the heavy boots grew closer, in fact you could say they worsened. Her magic, wild and uncontained, Hermione began writing on the floor, voicing heartbreaking cries, after her laughter was turned into screams of the submissive wolf, made by hurting, and making her alpha -and mate- angry.

But Fenrir Greyback, alpha, wasn't just angry with his bride; He was absolutely furious. How dare, _his_ little witch, try to outrun him and then only collapse into desperate tears, that sent his inner wolf howling, in need to comfort his distraught mate, but his human, more angry, side was overpowering his wolf with the need to punish, to make sure that she never gets so over-confident again to try to undermine him. She needed to be taught who was boss.

As he slowly walked over to Hermione, who was a collapsed state, on the broken twigs and leaves, he heaved the body over his back and apparated, back to his cabin in the centre of the forest where the pack lived. Which was currently, surrounded by the all 24 members of his rickety, yet the most secure 'building' in their 2 acre camp.

When Fenrir and Hermione Greyback appeared near the large, lit, campfire the pack moved out of the way, so their -obviously- furious, alpha could lock his troublesome witch up in the cabin.

As he put Hermione on the bed, Fenrir took her wand and put it in his trouser pocket to avoid further problems. He then exited his large cabin, locked the doors and covered the windows with his wand, and went to sit by the fire, next to his beta.

He would deal with her -and her punishment- later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note; Thank you to the loyal followers. I knows its be a long time, and I am sorry for how short it is. But I haven't had any insperation for this part of the story. Thank you for being for wonderful.**

He didn't realise I was still awake, when he dumped me on the bed when we returned.

He didn't realise, that I could still hear him, talking to his beta -and pack- after he locked the doors.

But I was, and I did.

After he took my wand, and locked the doors, I waited. I waited until I could no longer hear his booming voice from around the campfire. As his, rough voice faded into the distance, I forced myself off of, _our _marital bed -which he is now disgracing- and into the adjoining bathroom.

I locked the wooden door behind me, and stripped my body, of my clothes. I pulled my hair out of the loose ponytail and jumped in the shower, to rid myself of the dirt, my body had collected when I was in the woods. I smothered my hair in _my _favorite apple shampoo, - not _my mates _favourite, on me- scrubbed my body in an apple shower gel, and combed my hair through.

After letting the hot waterfall cold I exited the shower, I brushed my teeth and changed into my pair of comfy sweatpants and a loose red polo. I left my bathroom and into my bed, letting the thoughts of today and expectations of tomorrow. I reveled in the comfort of my familiar pajamas, but I knew tomorrow would be different.

Fenrir didn't trust -or love- easily, he needed to be in control of everything and to him, his reputation is everything to him. He doesn't care for me, but he _needs _me. He knows that if he killed me, that he would slowly go insane, and therefore not fit to be alpha.

And honestly, he loves his alpha position, his pack, his authority, than he will ever like me.

His gruff and rough looks and personality radiant respect, power and authority and as his mate, his submissive, my inner wolf begs me -forces me- to bow down, but my stubborn human side is stronger and fights with my wolf every step of the way. Even though I love my wolf, and have accepted her but I am just not a submissive type.

As my eyes flutter shut, I ponder what my 'punishment' will be tomorrow. He is going to make sure, I don't feel as if I can escape - or try too- but I need to save myself and my baby.

My unborn baby. A part of me and _Fenrir. _An innocent, that my _alpha_ wants to rip from me.

I can picture him, using his razor sharp claws, to rip _my baby _from within me. I can see him, sneer at me and my baby, and then just throw _his _child on the floor, before letting the other wolves feast upon.

I can see me, healing fast and crying out, as the monsters devour my little baby. I can picture the smirk Fenrir wearing, as I cry acidic tears.

I feel a strong grip of my arms, and with a violent shake, I jerk awake from my nightmare staring blankly at the furious looking face of my _husband_. Only then, do I realise the wetness on my flushed cheeks and the salty scent.

**Sorry my loyal followers this is just a small authors note,**

**I have been thinking of starting my own YouTube channel for a few months now, and wondered if you would be interested.**

**I was thinking, it will be based around fan fiction, giving reviews, opinions, My OTPs and also centred around books and music. It will also let you get to know me, my writing styles and *hopefully* I can make some friends.**

**Would you be interested? Any ideas will be highly appreciated.**

**I also wanted, you to know that the next chapter, in Happy Valentines Day Fenrir, is in progrss and will be published with in the 10 days. Sorry for the delay.**

**Also there, will be a 1,000 (approx) one-short centered around Hermione and a Death Eater. It will be the story, of how she tried to get him out of being sent to Azkaban.**

**I love you all, my fellow fanfiction writers/readers.**

**Please message or send a review, on the YouTube idea. Please.**

**Georgia xxx**

**P.S I think you guys are amazing.**


End file.
